Coffee Shop
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Kini, tak ada lagi wangi latte yang menguar di balik helaian cokelat itu, tak ada lagi lengan yang melingkari pundaknya untuk membalas pelukan. Sekarang, yang bisa Gokudera lakukan hanya terus maju melawan keterpurukan dan hidup untuk Haru. —a TYL!5986 fanfiction / warning inside!


**Coffee Shop**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**Inspirated by B.A.P – Coffee Shop**

(Thanks for a such angsty song like this /cries/)

**.**

**.**

**Warning! This is TYL!5986 (GokuderaxHaru) pair. Maybe OOC. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'.**

**.**

Alur maju-mundur. Diharapkan _readers_ pengertian untuk tidak mengomentari bagian _flashback_ yang tidak di-_italic_, saya sengaja karena kurang suka. Dan _recommended_ banget ngedengerin lagu B.A.P – Coffee Shop waktu membaca fic ini :")

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Manik _emerald_ seorang pria menelusuri panorama jalanan kota Roma di balik jendela sebuah kafe; memperhatikan setiap orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Alunan lagu klasik disertai gumaman orang mengobrol ditangkap telinga bertindiknya. Rongga dadanya dipenuhi wewangian biji kopi yang berseliweran di udara, membuat rasa nyaman sekaligus ngilu menggerogoti dada.

'_Ah, kenapa aku selalu terjebak di sini.'_ Pria itu menghisap kopi _espresso_ nya perlahan, menikmati sensasi pahit yang terasa di mulut. Membuat sebuah memori tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

"Gokudera-_san_, kenapa suka kopi _espresso_, sih? Rasanya 'kan pahit." Wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu itu menatap penasaran pria di hadapannya.

Si pria menatap wanita dengan tatapan terganggu, "kalau aku suka, ya suka saja. Berisik sekali, _aho-onna_."

"Haru bukan _aho-onna,_ _desu_!" Wanita yang menyebut dirinya Haru itu menggembungkan pipi kesal, "lagipula sesekali Gokudera-_san_ harus memesan kopi seperti _latte_. Siapa tahu Gokudera-_san_ jadi bersikap manis ke Haru?"

"Che! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau."

.

.

.

Pria itu, Gokudera Hayato, terkekeh kecil begitu potongan memori itu selesai diputar.

'_Serius, mengajakmu ke sini saja sudah hal yang sangat manis menurutku.'_ Gokudera memutar-mutar cangkirnya sembari menatap bayangan yang terpantul di permukaan _espresso_. Samar terlihat kembali bayangan wanita itu ikut terpantul bersama dirinya.

Gokudera langsung mengangkat wajahnya; mengalihkan pandangan dari pantulan permukaan _espresso_. Ia benci sewaktu melihat delusi tentang wanita itu, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat rapuh. Delusi tentangnya hanya akan terus mengulang putaran memori yang ia buat dengan wanita itu walaupun perih. Gokudera merasa sangat bodoh depresi hanya karena dia seorang.

Miura Haru. Itu adalah nama wanita yang sanggup meluluh lantahkan hatinya bagaikan badai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hahi!" Iris cokelat itu melebar begitu melihat _Latte Art_ yang menghiasi permukaan kopi _latte_-nya, "Go-Gokudera-_san_, apa maksudnya ini?"

Gokudera mendecakkan lidah kesal. "Apa tulisan yang ada di situ kurang jelas? Apa aku perlu mengucapkannya kepadamu secara langsung?"

"Tapi…" Haru memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, "Haru masih tidak percaya. Apa Gokudera-_san_ bercanda, _desu_?"

Melihat reaksi Haru, tanpa sadar pipi Gokudera juga memerah karena malu. "Percaya tidak percaya, aku tidak bercanda, _aho-onna_."

"Hahi! Bahkan setelah memberi hal yang manis seperti ini Gokudera-_san_ masih memanggil Haru '_aho-onna_', itu kejam, _desu_!" Haru menatap Gokudera kesal.

"Te-terserah aku mau panggil kamu apa." Alunan musik klasik sejenak mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Gokudera bingung harus berkata apa dan Haru masih terkejut dengan kopi _latte_-nya. "Jadi, jawabanmu apa?" Pria Italia itu pada akhirnya memberanikan diri memecah hening.

"I-iya, _desu_."

Walaupun menurut Gokudera cara ini sangat pengecut, pada akhirnya, kata-kata '_Would you be mine_?' yang tertulis di atas permukaan _latte_ itu telah mewakili semua perasaannya.

"Terimakasih, Haru."

Mulai sejak itu, lidahnya mulai merubah panggilan '_aho-onna_' menjadi 'Haru'.

.

.

.

Setiap ada kesempatan, Gokudera akan selalu meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menikmati secangkir _espresso_ di kafe ini. Walaupun ia ingin melepas tempat kenangannya bersama Haru, Gokudera tak bisa, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya merindukan Haru dan membuat pekerjaan sebagai tangan kanan Vongola Decimo kacau.

Kafe ini hanya satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menghirup wangi Haru yang seperti _latte_; wanginya manis namun meninggalkan pahit. Menggantikan Haru yang asli karena sekarang ia tak bisa lagi menghirup wangi _latte_ di balik helaian rambut cokelat itu.

Karena sekarang, Haru sudah pergi.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali, tch." Gokudera melirik jam tangan perak yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Mereka berjanji bertemu di kafe ini lagi. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke arah jalanan Roma saat telinganya menangkap seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Gokudera-_saaan_!" Dan manik _emerald_-nya melihat Haru sedang berada di seberang jalanan, tangannya dilambaikan ke arah dirinya, membuat Gokudera tersenyum tipis lalu melambai balik.

Walaupun kesal, amarahnya luntur begitu melihat senyuman cerah yang terpatri di bibir Haru.

Haru menyeberang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Dan Gokudera melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya begitu sebuah mobil melaju menuju Haru dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BRAK! BUK!

Suara benda hancur dan badan terjatuh lalu terguling di trotoar terdengar. Semua orang yang melihatnya panik dan berteriak histeris. Gokudera langsung berlari keluar menghampiri badan bersimbah darah yang tergolek di trotoar.

Oh, rasanya Gokudera ingin memutar waktu dan memarahi Haru untuk melihat kanan-kiri dahulu sebelum menyeberang jalan.

"Haru! Haru!" Kemeja putihnya ternodai merah darah saat Gokudera memeluk Haru yang tengah melawan maut. "Bertahalah, Haru! Haru!"

"Go-Goku…" Dengan segenap tenaga, Haru berusaha memanggil namanya.

"Bertahanlah, Haru! Aku akan mencarimu pertolongan!" Lalu Gokudera menatap garang pada semua mata yang memandang mereka, "WOY! KALIAN BUTA?! JANGAN MENONTON SAJA! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS ATAU APAPUN ITU!"

"Tidak usah… Haru merasa sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi…" ucap Haru parau, tangannya meremas kemeja Gokudera kuat.

"APA-APAAN?!" Tangan Gokudera gemetaran menggenggam tangan wanita di dekapannya. "_AHO-ONNA_ TERLALU BODOH UNTUK MATI. JANGAN MATI!"

Haru hanya tersenyum, bibirnya seperti akan tertawa tetapi kelu. "Maaf kalau Haru bodoh, tapi terimakasih telah mencintai Haru yang bodoh ini…"

Dan Gokudera tak sanggup lagi menahan buliran bening yang turun dari matanya, "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! TIDAK BOLEH _AHO-ONNA_!"

Tangan yang terlumuri darah itu tiba-tiba saja melemas dan terjatuh. Membuat Gokudera semakin terkejut, badannya semakin gemetaran menahan tangis.

"Ha-Haru…"

Dan tidak ada lagi tangan yang melingkari pundaknya saat Gokudera memeluk tubuh Haru yang terkulai.

Nyawa Haru telah hilang dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_Drrt Drrt_

Getaran _handphone touchscreen_ miliknya di atas meja memotong kilasan kepingan memori itu begitu saja. Gokudera mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mendapat sebuah _e-mail_ dari sang Vongola Decimo.

'_Gokudera-kun, maaf mengganggu waktu luangmu tapi ini sangat penting. Misi yang kau tangani waktu itu rupanya masih belum beres dan masalah baru mulai muncul. Aku butuh kau untuk menangani itu. Bisa 'kan, Gokudera-kun? Kalau tidak bisa mungkin aku akan menyerahkannya ke Yamamoto saja. Sekali lagi, aku turut berduka cita pada Haru dan maaf mengganggu nostalgiamu. Tapi kau harus terus maju, Gokudera-kun…'_

Kekehan terdengar dari bibirnya. "Bisa tahu aku ada di sini… _Juudaime_ memang hebat."

Setelah menyesap sesapan terakhir _espresso_-nya, Gokudera memakai kembali jaketnya dan bangkit dari kursi, tak lupa menyimpan uang ditambah tip di atas meja.

Benar apa yang dikatakan sang Decimo. Ia harus terus maju agar tak terjatuh. Mungkin masih bagus juga Haru tidak mati karena disiksa keluarga musuh. Mungkin ada saatnya misi akan membuat nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk kehidupan sehingga ia bisa bertemu Haru di alam yang lain.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, Gokudera akan terus maju melawan keterpurukannya dan terus hidup untuk Haru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**[ 1015 words story only ]**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**A/N :** AKHIRNYAAAA FANFIC INI JADI SETELAH SAYA MENGERJAKANNYA BERJAM-JAM! /nangis bahagia/ Ternyata menulis fic straight bagi fujoshi yang nyaris akut itu merupakan tantangan tersendiri ya. Saya sampai stress dibuatnya :"D

Sebelumnya, fic ini memiliki kesamaan dalam tema dan lagu yang menginspirasi dengan fic milik lanexard yang berjudul 'Coffee Shop of Memories'. Tapi serius, sebelum saya melihat fic itu saya memang sudah ada inspirasi lama banget setelah (baru-baru ini) mendengar lagu Coffee Shop punya B.A.P. Yes, maaf saya kudet nggak tau ada lagu se-angst ini, oh my god.

Oh, baru inget besok ulangan fisika. Sepertinya saya harus permisi dulu… /dipelototin guru/ /digeplak readers/

**.**

**.**

**#bacotan author :** Sepertinya penyakit k-popers saya bangkit kembali gara-gara teman saya yang meracuni saya dengan lagu EXO dan B.A.P. Lolol


End file.
